Best Friends
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Will Elliot be there for Olivia when she needs him most? Will he be the best friend that stays by her side during a rough time? Completely rewritten! EO Friendship! DISCONTINUED!
1. Surprise!

**A/N: When I wrote this an a one-shot, it was too fast paced, so I have decided to re-write it in to proper story, if it is liked of course.**

**I own nothing!**

One summer morning, Olivia walked in to the precinct at 7:30am sharp and feeling mighty chipper. Last night, she had decided to take a pregnancy test after suffering morning sickness every morning for the past couple of weeks.

Flashback

_As Olivia sat in front of the toilet on her knees, throwing up, this had been part of her routine every morning for the past couple weeks, when she finished, she thought about the one night stand, she had with a guy named Matthew McGinness, eight weeks earlier__, without protection._

"_Oh my God, I must be pregnant" she thought as she stood up._

_She brushed her teeth, before grabbing her purse, keys and coat on the way out of her apartment to the drug store._

_She returned with the pregnancy test about half an hour later, after she did what she had to do, she had on her bed with the pregnancy test in her hand wrapped in a napkin._

_When the alarm she had set, went off, she was shaking with nervousness as she opened up the napkin to reveal a blue line on the test. Olivia Benson was pregnant._

"_Oh my God!" She said smiling. She was so happy._

_End Flashback_

Olivia sat at her desk still smiling; Elliot walked up to her and placed a mug of tea on the table for her.

"Hey, Liv, what are you so happy about this morning?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and he noticed that she was glowing, he hadn't seen her, this happy in a while.

"Ah, it's nothing, El. Just woke up in a good mood this morning" she had decided not to tell anyone about her pregnancy until she was showing.

They sat in silence doing paperwork, when all of sudden a wave of nausea ran through Olivia and she bolted to the bathroom, leaving Elliot confused at her sudden and quick departure.

Olivia returned about 10 minutes later, looking pale and flushed, she sat down at her desk again without a word.

Elliot looked at her concerned. "Liv? Are you ok?"

She looked up at Elliot and saw the concern in his eyes. "Mmm? Yeah, I'm fine, just an upset stomach I guess"

Elliot nodded as he saw the Captain walked out of his office and up to them.

"Benson, Stabler, a new case for you. A 15 year old girl named Belinda Nixon was raped and beaten, she's in Bellevue"

"Ok, Capt" Elliot replied as he and Olivia grabbed their coats and walked out.

The car ride to Bellevue was quiet until Elliot spoke up.

"Liv, are you sure you're ok?"

Olivia turned her head from the window to look at Elliot. "I'm fine. Stop asking would ya?!"

"Oops, pregnancy hormones" she thought to herself.

Elliot looked at her in shock and Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry, El. I really didn't mean to snap" she whispered rubbing her temples.

Elliot sighed as he pulled up at the hospital and looked over at Olivia, after turning off the engine. "It's ok, Liv. You know I care about you, and I'm always here for you"

Olivia smiled at him. "Yeah I know, thanks"

Elliot caressed her cheek. "It's what best friends are for….Anyway, we better go talk to this victim"

Olivia nodded and the two detectives got out of the car, shutting the door behind them.

They walked in to the ER and up to the front desk. "What room is Belinda Nixon in?" Olivia asked showing her badge.

The female receptionist looked on the computer, before looking back at Olivia. "Room 23, Detective"

Olivia nodded, "Thanks"

When Olivia and Elliot walked in they saw a tall, petite red haired girl lying there crying as she had a rape kit done. Olivia sat on a stool beside the girl and started to talk to her as Elliot went to talk to the doctor looking away from the girl.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Olivia"

The girl slightly smiled. "Hi, I'm Belinda"

"Ok, Belinda, I know this is uncomfortable, but it will be done very soon"

Belinda shyly nodded as she cried silent tears.

The doctor looked up at the girl, "Ok, hun, it's over now, you can put your legs down"

Belinda nodded and put her legs down and sat up.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened at the police station?" Olivia asked gently.

Belinda thought for a moment and took a deep breath before answering. "Um yeah, I just want this done and over with"

Olivia nodded, "Ok, sweetheart"

Back at the precinct, Olivia sat in the interview room with Belinda with Elliot watching through the 2 way mirror.

Olivia sat beside the frightened girl and began to ask her what happened.

"Ok, Belinda, I know this is going to be hard, but could you please tell what happened?"

Belinda nodded and took a deep breath. "Well I um, I came home from my boyfriend's house and walked in on my mum and step-dad having sex in the living room, he was so angry at me. He got up and put on some pants before grabbing me and slammed me on to the floor….My mum tried to stop him, but he punched her in the face, so she sat back down on the couch in fear. He then hit me a few times in the face and ribs, before taking my pants and underwear off. He took his own back off and then raped me" She managed to get out before sobbing again.

Olivia pulled her in to a hug and rubbed her back in effort to comfort her. The young girl was shaking in fear.

"We will catch him, I promise, sweetheart"

Belinda nodded as she moved away form Olivia once she had settled down again.

At the end of the day, Belinda's step-father, Christopher Chummings had been arrested and was in lock-up until the arraignment, Olivia was exhausted. She had been suffering morning sickness at about 5am every morning.

Elliot had begun to notice the changes in his partner; he decided that since the squad room was empty, he would try to see what was happening with his partner.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot; he could see just how exhausted she was. "Yeah, El?"

"Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded as she yawned, "Yeah, just tired"

"Liv….I know that there is something you aren't telling me. I'm your best friend and partner, you can tell me"

Olivia sighed and nodded. "I know, El……

**A/N: Please review! Should Olivia tell Elliot about the pregnancy? **


	2. Announcements and Best Friends

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely people that reviewed, this chapter is for you!**

**I own nothing from the show!**

_Elliot had begun to notice the changes in his partner; he decided that since the squad room was empty, he would try to see what was happening with his partner._

"_Liv?"_

_Olivia looked up at Elliot; he could see just how exhausted she was. "Yeah, El?"_

"_Are you ok?"_

_Olivia nodded as she yawned, "Yeah, just tired"_

"_Liv….I know that there is something you aren't telling me. I'm your best friend and partner, you can tell me"_

_Olivia sighed and nodded. "I know, El……_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Olivia sighed and nodded. "I know, El….I….Um….I'm pregnant"

Elliot's eyes opened wide in shock and he got up and kneeled down in front her. "Who's the father, Liv? And how far along are you?"

Olivia let some stray tears fall. "Some guy I met in a bar, his name's Matthew McGinness. It was only a one night stand, so I will be taking care of this baby alone. And I'm about 8 weeks along"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his best friend's thigh, "Liv, you're not alone, I will help you take care of the child"

Olivia quickly stood and Elliot saw the fear, confusion and anger in her chocolate coloured eyes. "Elliot, you already have 4 children. And are you trying to say that I won't be able to take care of my own child?"

Elliot just stood up and sighed.

"That's what I thought" and she turned to walk off.

"Liv, it's a hard job to do on your own, trust me"

Olivia just ignored him and continued to walk in to the elevator.

She went home, and laid down on the couch and watched some TV; she was exhausted but didn't have the energy to get up to go to bed, so she slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch. She woke at 5:02am feeling nauseous; she bolted to the toilet and made it just in time to throw up. "Man, I'm never doing this again" she thought to herself as she threw up for the 4th time that morning.

When she finished she had a shower and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt. She was just about to grab her purse and coat to leave, when there was a knock at the door; she opened it to find her partner and best friend.

"Hey El" she said letting him in.

"Morning Liv. I'm sorry about last night" he replied as they sat on the couch.

Olivia sighed. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, El. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I know you care. So I was wondering if you would help me with this child"

Elliot smiled. "Of course, Liv….."

"Oh, um, you can move in if you want. We will have to start looking for a bigger apartment soon though"

Elliot nodded as he stood and took her hand. "Come on, let's go to work"

Olivia nodded and stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to work in the car, the ride was silent, until Olivia spoke. "El?"

"Mm? Yes, Liv?"

She took a deep breath, thinking of how to say what she wanted to say. "Will you help me make the announcement today? I will have to tell them soon, because I'll be starting to show very soon"

Elliot stopped at a red light and took Olivia's hand in his. "Of course, Liv. But you are aware you will be on 'ass duty'"

Olivia nodded. "And believe it or not, I'm willing to be, I don't want anything bad to happen to my baby"

Elliot nodded, as the light turned green; he took his hand off her thigh and drove off.

When they walked in to the squad room, everyone including the Captain was in there.

Elliot and Olivia stood near the squad room doors, "Everyone! Liv and I want your attention for just a moment!"

Everyone looked up and waited for their announcement.

Elliot turned to Olivia and whispered in her ear, "You wanna tell them or should I?"

Olivia sighed. "I will"

Elliot nodded and the 2 detectives looked at everyone.

"Ok, I just wanna to announce that I'm pregnant!"

Everyone looked at Olivia and Elliot in shock.

"Elliot, is it your's? Cragen asked, sounding a little ticked off.

Elliot shook his head and was about to say no, but Olivia got in first.

"No, Elliot is not the child's father! And I'm hurt that you would think that because I'm sick of you guys talking about us behind our backs!" she said angrily.

She couldn't keep the unshed tears back anymore, so she bolted in to the bathroom.

She sat in a cubicle next to a toilet, because she knew she was going to be sick anytime soon, and as if right on cue, a wave of nauseous hit full force and she began throwing up.

After a couple minutes, she was still throwing up when she heard someone walk in and someone else standing at the door.

She didn't know who came in, until they placed a caring hand on her back and began to rub soothing circles. It was Casey.

Casey sat behind her and continued to rub her back to comfort her. "Hey Liv, Elliot was going to come in, but I said I would. And he told me that you are pregnant"

Olivia nodded before taking sharp intake of breath and began to throw up again.

Finally after 5 minutes the nauseous abated and she slowly reached up and flushed the toilet, before turning around and looking at Casey.

"Are you ok, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, for now"

"Maybe you should go home for the day" Casey whispered as she helped Olivia up.

Olivia shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine soon and I have a lot of paperwork to do"

Casey nodded, "Ok then, I will see you later"

"Thanks Case, bye"

"Bye" and Casey went back to her office.

When Olivia exited the bathroom, Elliot wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back to the squad room. "Are you ok, Liv?"

She nodded. "Yeah, for now I am"

-----------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review.**

**Next chapter will be set 2 months later!**


	3. Why!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please read and review!**

**I own nothing from the show no matter how much I beg!**

The next 2 months went really quickly for Olivia and Elliot, the morning sickness wasn't so bad anymore and Olivia was starting to enjoy her pregnancy.

One spring morning, Elliot turned the alarm off before it woke Olivia, so she could get some more sleep since she didn't have to work; he went in to the bathroom and had a shower, before getting dressed and quietly leaving for work.

Olivia woke about 40 minutes later to a wet feeling in between her legs; she took the covers off of her and noticed all blood, which had soaked her pyjamas and bedding; and from the amount of blood, she instantly knew that she had just miscarried. She began to cry. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

She got up and went in to the bathroom to have a shower; she washed away all the blood before hoping out and drying herself.

She put some jeans and a black shirt, before taking all the sheets off of the bed and threw them away along with her pyjamas, which she was wearing. She didn't want the constant reminder that she had just lost a baby. She couldn't bare the thought, even though it had just happened.

Just as she went to leave the apartment to go to the hospital, the apartment phone rang.

"Benson"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good" she lied. She didn't want to tell Elliot just yet, especially with all the help he'd given her.

"That's good. I'm sorry, but we're stuck on a case, so I won't be able to see you tonight"

She sighed. "That's ok. Look I was just about to go out"

"Ok, you and the baby stay safe"

She hung, before she lost control of the tears welling up in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She drove to Mercy General Hospital in silence besides the music on the radio playing in the background. She parked the car in the car park, before walking inside and taking the elevator up to the maternity floor.

"I'm Nurse Dakota. How can I help you?" a young short blonde nurse asked Olivia as she walked up to the desk.

"I just miscarried" she sobbed.

The nurse came over to Olivia and rubbed her back in caring, comforting matter. "I'm so sorry to hear that. What's you name?"

"Olivia" she replied through her sobs.

"Ok, come with me, honey"

The young friendly nurse led Olivia in to a private room down the end of the hall. "I'll go grab Dr Cruise to do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is clear" she said as she closed the blinds.

Olivia nodded as she laid on the bed still sobbing.

The nurse was just about to leave, when she turned back to Olivia, "Is there anyone we should call to be here with you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No"

Dakota nodded and left the sobbing, grieving detective.

"Why?! Why?! Why the fuck did I lose my baby? I did everything I was supposed to do" she cried to an empty room as she changed in to a hospital gown.

She was still angry and sobbing when the tall, older, grey haired female doctor walked in.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Dr Cruise. But you can call me Penny"

Olivia nodded as she laid back down on the bed, putting her legs in the stirrups.

Dr Cruise began the exam as the nurse held Olivia's hand for support as she sobbed.

The room was silent until Dr Cruise finished.

"It's a good thing that you came, Olivia, the miscarriage wasn't complete"

Olivia nodded as she sat down. "Ok thanks, I'm going home now"

Dr Cruise shook her head. "You need to stay over night"

Olivia wiped away her tears and shook her head. "No. I'm going home" she said and took her clothes.

She walked in to the ladies room, ignoring the doctor's and nurse's calls. She got changed back in to her jeans and shirt, before running out of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night she sat in her apartment, sobbing and drinking hard liquor. She'd have a shot of Whiskey, and then she'd move on to another kind, like Tequila or something stronger, before giving up and just grabbed the bottle of Whiskey and drank straight from it.

She had to drink away the pain, she couldn't think about the child that she so desperately wanted and had just lost.

She passed out on the couch and didn't hear the phone ringing the next morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Precinct

It's 7am and Elliot decided to call Olivia to make sure she and the baby were ok, since he didn't know about the miscarriage yet.

The call rung out and went to voicemail. He instantly thought something was wrong.

He walked in to Cragen's office. "Something's wrong I need to check on Olivia"

Cragen nodded in understanding. "Sure. But then go home and sleep"

Elliot nodded and muttered a "thanks" before running out of the precinct.

He jumped in to his car and sped off toward Olivia's apartment. "Please be ok! Please! Please!" he begged as he drove.

He pulled up out the front of Olivia's apartment building and jumped out his car before using his key to get in to the building and running up to Olivia's apartment.

He knocked first. "Liv! Liv, honey! Open up, Liv!"

He didn't get any response, so he used his key and walked in to her apartment.

And gasped at what he saw in the living room.

"Oh my God, Liv!!"

-----------------------------------

**As I said sorry for the long wait! I hoped you liked it! Please review for the next chapter!**


End file.
